happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Over Easy
Over Easy is an Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Bastion Featuring Roles *Cuddles *Toothy *Handy *Flaky *Lumpy Plot Bastion is seen waking for the day. He walks into he kitchen and opens up his pantry, Bastion reaches in and pulls out a box of cereal and a large bag of dog food. Bastion sets the cereal on the table and carries the bag to the other room. In the other room is a large cage with an egg sitting in it. Bastion opens the cage and pours the dog food into bowl he then closes the cage and begins to walk away. Sunnenly a loud crunch is heard and Bastion looks back to reveal the egg sitting in a now empty bowl. Bastion giggles and continues walking. Aften Bastion eats his cereal he goes and get the egg. Bation takes the egg and sets it in a stroller which he then pushes outside. Later Bastion enters a playground and picks up the egg from the stroller. Bastion carries the egg to the top of a slide and he slides down with it. Bastoin repaets this process several times before moving on. Bastion then sets the egg in a kiddie swing which he begins to push. Behind Bastion; Toothy and Cuddles play on a teeter-totter. Toothy gets off when Cuddles is up and makes him hit the ground. Cuddles screams in pain and Bastion turns towards him, unknowingly pushing the swing so hard that the chains holing it snap anfd the egg goes flying. Bastion hears the chain snap and turns back to see his egg go flying and he freaks out. Luckly the egg lands in a bush unharmed by Lumpy comes by and picks it up before Bastion can. Bastion yells at Lumpy to put down the egg making him freak out and drop it down a hill. Bastion freaks out and chases after the egg. The egg rolls through a thorn bush and Bastion follows, scrapping some of his skin of in the proscess. Then the egg hits a rock and bounce into the air. The egg falls back down and hits Handy who is on a ladder trying to get a cat down from a tree for Flaky. Handy falls off the ladder and onto Flaky crushing her and impaling himself on her quills. The egg then lands on Handys corpse and stops allowing Bastion to grab it. Later Bastion is back home with the egg. Bastion once again goes to feed the egg but when he does he slips and falls into the bowl and gets covered in dog food. The screen moves away until Bastion is off screen. Suddenly Bastion starts screaming and parts of him along with some blood spray out. The episode ends with the egg sitting in the now empty but very bloody bowl. The iris closes on the egg and when its completly gone a burp is heard. Moral "You can't make an omelete without breaking a few eggs." Deaths #Flaky is crushed by Handy. #Handy is impaled on Flaky's quills. #Bastion is eaten by the egg. Injuries #Cuddles breaks his leg. #Handy is hit by the egg (before death). #Bastion is cut and partaily skinned by thorns. Trivia *Bastion may have mental problems which would explain why he keeps an egg as a pet. *It's unknown how the egg even ate the food since it has no mouth. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes